


[斑带]My Damn Saviour

by cohttt



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cohttt/pseuds/cohttt
Summary: 夜间话题
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 12





	[斑带]My Damn Saviour

cp=斑带

不清具体时间——也许是在见到斑的第一天，或者是第一周，在一张和他那时的身体比起来过大的柔软的床上留下了处女血迹，以及毫无快感可言的初体验回忆。唯一清楚的细节是对方的脸，至今已经过去了数年，那张脸仍是一如当初。  
曾经也觉得他是个好人。  
以养父的名义收养了因为事故而奄奄一息的自己，将他医治到能够正常活动的水平——然而接回来后第一件事就是以物理方式将两人联系在一起。在看到对方的下体的那一刻带土深刻的体会到了天下没有免费的午餐这个道理，于是就此放弃了挣扎。  
带土总是在浴室里做清洁和扩张，毕竟那家伙有点莫名的洁癖，虽然不愿意承认，被他影响的自己也多少希望性爱时不受干扰。这种细节功夫在数年的相处中已成习惯。  
温水在体内流动的细微刺激无论多少次都能激起一部分感觉，带土做了一次深呼吸，集中在清洁上。  
扩张的动作已经极为娴熟，他仍记得第一次，因为对方粗暴的动作，他从头哭到了尾，一边抽泣一边抱怨，时不时朝着对方身体踢上一脚，像是受尽委屈而耍赖的小鬼，尽管他从来不是乱发脾气的类型。而那个男人连一点道歉都没有，让他心死了大半。克服了插入的恐惧与羞耻，带土每次都会自行扩张一段时间；即便如此，那家伙总能恰到好处的导致一些疼痛，绝不会给他一场酣畅淋漓的性体验。  
压抑着的喘息被空旷的浴室放大。他的声音已经不如原先稚嫩，说不定再过几个月就会变声。身高明显涨了不少，脸也少了几分稚气。等他长成了大人，斑又会怎样处理他？到现在为止，他对斑的工作还是只有一个模糊的概念。从非法买卖人口这点来看，他做的事也一定伏于暗处。自己虽然是受害者，在踏入这里的那一刻，带土不得不承认净身出户已然成为无稽之谈。  
会像个真正的玩物那样思考自己的出路让带土开始焦躁。  
怎么可能就此结束，别开玩笑了。  
这使他的手突然加大了力度，接着后面像是抱怨似地缩紧，传来了一阵混着痛觉的快感。他身体开始颤抖，呻吟直接越过了紧闭的唇间流露出来。  
“呜……”  
本意在扩张的动作现在俨然像是自慰，可是败在快感下的手指无法停止抽插的动作。  
“不管主人就自顾自地开始了吗，小子。”  
熟悉的声音在耳边响起，嘲弄的语气加重了暴露带来的羞愧，却只给身体带去了反作用。他紧扣大腿，达到了高潮。  
“你……回来了。”  
带土瘫倒在浴缸壁上，眼神涣散地望着正居高临下看着他的男人。  
“站起来。”  
于是他尽力撑着浴缸边沿，站了起来。因为腿仍然无力，带土身体一斜，接着感受到了强烈的失重。出乎意料，他落到了柔软的物体上。等回过神来，他只看到了斑的那张辨不出年龄的脸与波澜不惊的眼神。他的体重完全落在对方手臂上。  
带土伸出手，像是要搂住斑的脖子那样。斑看着脸颊与发梢仍滴着水的带土，没有开口，而是将他一把抱起走向床边，接着丢到床上，随手扔给他一件浴衣。  
带土的身上仍然留有入浴剂的甜美气味，那也是斑恶趣味的选择。  
他的双腿之间变得清爽，身上的水也干了大半。斑已经把外衣脱去，只留了打底的衬衫。带土在床上用脚随意乱踹着精致的被褥和枕头，显然是在发泄唐突终止的不满。  
斑走到床边，扯着带土一只脚的脚踝将他拉到床沿。带土的双腿分开，将私密的部分敞开在男人的面前。斑用一只手摁住他的大臂，用另一只手直接插入了带土的身体。他的手指很冷，完全是从外面刚回来的温度。带土打了个激灵，下体却不由自主地缓慢立起。  
“好冷……”  
手指在他的身体里毫无顾忌地前进，到达了他扩张时无法触及的深处。  
“嗯……”带土用手扶住斑的手腕。  
“做什么？”  
“……别用手指了，直接开始吧？”  
斑像是笑了笑。  
“呵呵。真是让人不知道该说什么的家伙……成长的倒是很快。”  
“超乎我的想象，带土。”  
带土不知道该回些什么。他承受着对方一次次的撞击所带来的体感，已经分不清是舒服还是难受。也许是一种对现实全盘接受的无奈与解脱。如果连像样的抵抗都做不到，自我催眠倒不失为良策——至少，现在他只用看着对方肆意侵犯着自己的身体，将对家人与爱人的幻想倾注于他身上，再灌输回自己的大脑。  
“……”  
他以骑乘的姿势坐在对方的大腿上。那带来的异物感是所有姿势里最明显的。  
带土在他身上有规律的上下律动躯体。斑仍然是一副不为所动的表情，而在不断的冲击下，带土仍是靠着零星的快感积攒到下一次的高潮。  
“斑……”  
带土急促地呼吸着，却因为无法调整好气息仍然感到窒息般的缺氧。  
“带土。”  
听到叫他名字的声音，带土下意识地投去目光。  
斑伸手，将手掌放在他的头顶，接着抚摸着，滑到后脑勺的位置。带土不知道他要干什么，呼吸便完全停止。  
“张开嘴。”  
托住带土的后脑勺的手用力向斑的面前推去。他刚刚张开的嘴被对方的覆上，接着开始接受漫长的呼气。随着吻，带土也开始缓慢地吸气。他闻到了斑用的男士香水的味道——现在那已经是他最熟悉的气味。  
“唔……”  
带土闭上眼睛，皱起了眉。已经控制不住欲望了。他任由下体释放出来，在嘴唇分开后将头靠在对方的肩膀上，手臂紧紧地环绕住男人的颈部。  
他不知道持续了多久，斑的动作几乎没有停下过。他的回忆最后永远是模糊的，窗外夜景就像笼罩了一层雾。他从来都记不清斑的表情，也记不清自己说的话。

*  
斑的眼睛映着手机屏幕的光亮。他很少如此认真的盯着这种他总是说伤眼又无用的高科技产物。会出现这种场景只有一种情况，带土撇撇嘴。  
“是那位先生发来的消息？”  
斑靠在床头的装饰用的方枕上，甚至没有瞥他一眼。  
“怎么，你很在意？”  
“没什么——只是，如果我猜对了，今晚您就不会在这里了吧。”带土缓慢地走向床边，敬语被加重了语气。斑朝他微微侧头。他动动手指，把系着蝴蝶结的浴衣腰带拉开，露出了留有疤痕愈合痕迹的腹部。他刚入浴完毕，露出的皮肤上仍有零星水滴。  
落地窗倒映着暧昧灯光下房间内的摆设，也将一般民众根本难得一见的都市夜景涵盖其中。在深蓝色的夜幕下，灯光给陆地与天空以清晰的分界，仿佛呼应星辰那般闪烁着。向下望去是市中心独有的繁华街景。这般绚丽夺目的景象是几年前来自乡下的孩子穷极幻想都无法构想的画面。现在的他已经不屑于站到窗边。在那些奢侈的背后是无数平凡人挣扎无果的惨状。那是难以共情的痛苦与绝望。  
带土看着那些金色的灯光，想起在家乡郊外看到的麦地，那是永远都不会看腻的画面。  
“白费我准备好了。”  
带土微笑着将膝盖落在斑身边，起身靠了过去。

fin.


End file.
